meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn Whiskers
Life in the Whiskers Finn, her sister Flo, and her brother Kim were born on the twenty-second of February in 2005. Finn's mother is Flower and her father is Zaphod. Finn and her littermates survived their first few months, rising the chances of there survival. In the second season of Meerkat Manor, Finn's big sister, Mozart, hadevicted her from the group. Luckily for Finn, Flower let her rejoin the mob. On the twenty-first of September in 2006, Finn's sister, Kim, was run over by a car and he was killed. Shortly after that, Flower gave birth to two pups (Len and Sguiggy, also known as Ren and Stumpy) and the group split into two groups. Finn was in the half of the group which was led by Rocket Dog. Finn and her younger sister, Bananas, took care of Flower's pups that were seperated from her. Despite their care taking, both pups were killed shortly after they began to forage with the adults. Finn and her sister, Flo, mated with rovers during the split. The group reunited after the pups were killed and Flower regained dominance. Then just a few days Flower took back the dominant position, she was killed by a Cape Cobra bite to the head. After their mother's death, neither Finn nor her sister, Flo, were able to gain dominance from Rocket Dog. On February first of 2008, Finn, Flo, Ella, Petra, and Hawkeye gave birth to a mix litter of eight pups. Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Cheriqui, Rufus, Etosha, and Murray (Mothering of each pup is still unknown). By the end of the year, all of Flower's daughters had been evicted from the group by Rocket Dog. After being evicted, Finn teamed up with Miss Lily the Pink and Ju Drop (Mozart's daughters). The three are soon joined by three wild males and started a group that became known as the Toyota Mob. Finn's sister, Flo, along with two wild males, Billy and Bananas, started a group that is now known as the Van Helsing Mob. Life in the Toyota/Sequoia Shortly after the Toyota were formed, Finn and Greegan took the positions dominance. In Febraury of 2008, Finn and Miss Lily the Pink gave birth to a mix litter of four pups. Two pups died at an early age. The other two pups, Stop it and Morgs survived puphood and are still living to this day. By the end of July, Finn was beat out of the dominant position by Ju Drop and lost her chance to lead the mob. Shortly after, she was evicted from the group. So, she teamed up with Benzedrine, who was born into The Commandos Mob, and was evicted from a group called the Kung Fu Mob. However, she lost dominance and she was evicted by Kleintjie. Then, Benzedrine teamed up with Finn. They were joined by many rovers but were soon abandoned. It seemed like they had settled down with Bracken and Van Der Wethuizen from Toyota, but the two soon left as the other rovers had before them. In September of 2008, Benzedrine gave birth to a litter of three pups, who all survived. The pups were Baby Bear Sequoia , VSQF003 and VSQM004. With the addition of the pups, the group became classified as a mob, called the Sequoia Mob. Benzedrine became the dominant female of the mob. On the first of December in 2008, Benzedrine and Finn gave birth to a mix litter of six pups (RU, Mungallchops, Laurence, Nik Nak, VSQP006 and VSQP010). The group was soon joined by Bruce, Van Der Wethuizen, Sid Vicious, and a wild male. In early January of 2009, the group split and Finn, Van Der Westhuizen, two sub-adults, and two pups left the main group and started their own group. Van Der Wethuizen left and Sid Vicious became the dominant male, the group became known as Sequoia2. The Sequoia2 Mob is currently being tracked for study and observation. Finn's possible pups *'Morgs', still alive, born in Toyota on 28th January of 2008 *'Stop it' , still alive, born in Toyota on 28th January of 2008 *'VTYP007', dead, born in Toyota on 28th January of 2008 *'VTYP005', dead, born in Toyota on 28th January of 2008 *'Laurence', still alive, born in Sequoia on 1st December of 2008 *'Nik Nak', still alive, born in Sequoia on 1st December of 2008 *'VSQP006', still alive born in Sequoia on 1st December of 2008 *'VSQP010', still alive, born in Sequoia on 1st December of 2008 *'Mungallchops', still alive, born in Sequoia on 1st December of 2008 *'RU', still alive, born in Sequoia on 1st December of 2008 Category:Whiskers meerkats